


I'm.... not alone

by somethinggonewrong



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steampunk, Virtual Reality, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinggonewrong/pseuds/somethinggonewrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl and her friends become closer in their ever-changing world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm.... not alone

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE HALF OF THIS MONTHS AGO. You have been warned.

Leila typed quickly. She was on an online “role-play” chat. The theme the group had chosen was zombie apocalypse. Since Leila wasn’t new, she put on some leather clothing, grabbed her phone, and a crossbow with her quiver. The platinum blonde typed “I’m ready!” and the scenery around her changed. Around Leila was her apocalypse team. Her username was ‘darkness17’ so that was what her nickname was.   
Lemon stood to her left, a shotgun strapped to her back. Lemon had dark, dyed blue hair. She also had a hoodie, gum, and a stash of food. Their base was a mall storage room. On Leila’s right was a young man, sixteen. He had bright red hair, natural and similar to Lemon’s appearance without her hair dyed. He also was tanned, more so than either girl. “Hey noob,” Lemon muttered. She was one of the older members, and had been one of the founders. Because of that reason, she called newer members ‘noobs.’ Leila’s turn of being called a noob was over, so it was Mr. Redhead’s turn. “State your username and what you prefer to be called,” she muttered. “Er, um… madnessmaple3…. And I prefer madness… or maple,” he said. Leila was just as nervous her first time. She understood why he was nervous. Nobody heeded Lemon’s warning when they were new. They just expected it to be a regular ol’ chat.   
The founder, and Lemon’s friend, sweetmusic1, walked out. You’d expected it to be a girl, but it wasn’t. It was a guy with dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. “Darkness, Lemon, its mine and Koala’s turn. Go rest…” for such a soft-spoken man, his tone was ‘leave, now.’ Lemon nodded. She grabbed Leila’s arm and dragged her inside harshly, along with Maple. She shut the door quietly, and inside Lemon let go.   
Lemon looked calmer. “Guys, you know, in the chat, when you die, you go home, right?” she asked. Leila nodded. Maple gave Lemon a strange stare. “We do?” he asked. Lemon rolled her eyes. “This is not reality. It’s a cyber-realm. So you can’t die..”  
“What is a cyber-realm?” Maple asked. “Darkness, explain. I’ll go wake Koala up,” Lemon ordered. Leila sighed. “A cyber-realm is a fake reality basically. Sort of like a dream. Except when you die in a dream, you die in reality, here, it’s kind of like a video game too. You worry for your life, but you don’t die.”   
Koala and Lemon walked out, the other girl’s dyed pink curls spilled from the bottom of a braid, of which she was being dragged by. Koala was almost on the verge of tears and Lemon was in a bad mood from waking her up. “Now go do your job before I shoot you and rest easy now that we don’t have another stupid mouth to feed!” Lemon growled. Koala rushed out the door and whimpered.   
Lemon plopped down onto a couch, but stood again. “Darkness, I’m taking you and Maple out on a raid,” she said. She walked out, dragging the other two, again. They slipped through ways of the mall only Lemon knew, through her character’s backstory. They hit the weapons store first, and grabbed a bunch of arrows as well as a crossbow. Then they went to a food store and grabbed a bunch of food. They went to the guns store and got some ammo, and went back to the base. Leila was amused. Lemon could never sit still.   
Later that day, they decided to take back the arcade. So, Lemon was sniping, as was Leila…

They heard a yell, and it was Music’s voice. Lemon jumped from her perch, shooting as she went. Leila followed and took the ones that followed the blue-haired teen. The platinum blonde covered her friend’s back. When they got there, there was blood everywhere, and Music stood with an affectionate smile, looking at Koala. Koala was coughing, but untouched by zombies. Lemon ran out, and Leila pursued the blue haired teen. When Leila caught up with her, Lemon was on the ground, loosing blood fast.   
“When killing a zombie, hit the brain. It is merely the brain functioning when they are dead, causing them to do natural functions that they have by the age of one; walk and bite,” Lemon explained in the chat.   
Despite Lemon’s almost constant unfriendliness, there were kind moments that were rarely recognized as being kind. Lemon’s voice was raspy, but a good warning. “Shoot me...” Leila raised the crossbow and shot Lemon. The zombies that had injured her had already cleared out. She laid what was left of the blue haired teen’s body straight and proper, and placed a fabric rose in her hair. Leila sung softly to the dead body and for a moment, just a moment, the body’s naturally down-pointed lips seemed to peek upward before falling downward again.   
The body regenerated the missing limbs and flesh and disappeared, leaving just the memory behind.   
Then she disappeared. Leila went back and delivered the news of the other teen’s death.   
Music became enraged and pointed his pistol at Leila. “WHY DID YOU LET HER DIE?!” “Music, calm down,” Maple said, tugging at the other boy’s sleeve. “WE LOST OUR BEST MEMBER AND MY BEST FRIEND!!!” Music yelled.   
“QUIET!” Leila yelled. She only had a second before a gunshot sounded.  
Leila was in her room. But... something was off. A girl with dyed blue hair and light tan skin laid on the bed. Her eyes were closed, and a fabric rose was tucked into her hair, at the base of a braid. The girl's eyes snapped open, gasping for air desperately.  
Leila shook the girl until her breath evened out. "Lemon?" Leila asked. The girl narrowed her eyes until she realized it was her friend. "Darkness!" Lemon gasped, hugging the other girl.   
Never before had Lemon looked so relieved to see someone. Leila was Lemon's.... not-actually-related sister, of a sort. "It... it was so cold.. so, so cold....." Lemon sobbed. In privacy, Lemon was a good person, but she was sick of being walked all over. She felt used and tired, and snapped when her best friend moved away. Lemon had violent fits now and then, but mainly, she was the one who kept things going and alive.  
Leila understood why Music was so hateful when Lemon died in the cyber-realm. Lemon kept everyone going and on their toes. Now he had to keep everyone moving and on their toes.  
What a selfish bastard.   
"Why don't we get you bathed and home? Its literally around the block," Leila suggested. Lemon nodded, and quickly walking into Leila's bathroom. Leila followed, sure it was fine to start using Lemon's real name.   
"Erin, what's bothering you?" the blonde girl said to her friend. Erin stayed silent as she slipped her torn and bloody clothing off. Blood was in multiple places. Some of the blood was still liquid, while the rest of it was dried. "It must've hurt," Leila mumbled thoughtfully. Erin remained silent as Leila started to scrub her back. "I wonder how the noob is holding up. He seemed fairly terrified," she mumbled after a couple minutes. Leila smiled as she undid the blue haired girl's braid.   
Erin chuckled. "I'm ugly. I'm bitchy. I'm worthless," she mumbled softly, with a sad smile. Leila hugged Erin, and whispered in her ear, "No, but that slut Koala is."   
Both girls knew Leila was being honest. There was an estimate that the pink haired girl slept with more than ten guys in two weeks. In minutes, the others all died. Erin sat on Leila's bed, screwing around on her laptop.   
The chat had been reset, and both girls logged in.  
SM1: Hello everyone.  
D17: why so formal? i mean you just killed me.  
LN35: DoNt AcT LiKe nO oNe DiEd MuSiC.  
CK31: why don't we just choose the stupid prompt already i mean seriously  
MM3: DONT BE A BITCH KOALA  
LN35: ThAnKs NoOb.  
SM1: Why don't we use the steampunk prompt?   
LN35: DaRkNeSs aNd I wIlL bE rEaDy sOoN.  
Both girls slipped into their steampunk outfits easily. Erin dyed her hair black, and her white, gold and teal outfit was quite elaborate. Leila wore black, silver, and violet on her outfit. Both girls were beautiful and dangerous by the time they finished preparing. Then the duo sent the message that they were ready.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the best story I've ever written. And liked.


End file.
